Top-loading appliances such as clothes washing and drying machines include a lid that pivots about a horizontal pivot axis between an opened and a closed position. When pivoted upward to the opened position, the lid is moved away from and provides access to a chamber for washing or drying clothes or for another purpose that varies depending upon the function of the appliance. When pivoted downward to the closed position, the lid is moved into abutment with the appliance body and covers an open mouth or entrance of the chamber in order for the appliance to function properly, quietly, safely, and efficiently. Because movement of the lid from its opened position to its closed position is associated with pivoting movement of the lid downward as aided by gravity, it has been deemed desirable to prevent harsh closing or “slamming” of the lid as it closes. As such, a need has been identified for a lid hinge assembly for a top-loading appliance that dampens or cushions movement of the lid as it moves to its closed position but that also fits within a small envelope, is self-contained so as to be easily installed or replaced, is cost-effective, and that is sufficiently durable to withstand heavy use over many years in a damp environment of variable temperature.
Another drawback associated with known damping systems for top-loading appliances is that the damping mechanism prevents the lid from completely and tightly closing and abutting the appliance body when the lid is moved to its closed position, which has undesired effects on aesthetics, safety, noise, and overall operation of the appliance. For example, if the appliance control system senses that the lid is opened, the control system will sometimes interrupt the clothes washing, drying, or other operation being performed as a safety feature. As such, a need has been identified for a damping system for the lid of a top-loading appliance that provides effective damping without inhibiting complete closing of the lid.